Memories of a Hitokiri
by Qfg
Summary: What would happen to the Kenshin-gumi if Saitou had never knocked on the door of the Kamiya dojo?
1. A Date at the Lake

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

//Author's Notes: Hey all! I apologize for my last K&K fanfic, it was poorly planned and poorly executed. ^^; I was just trying to try my hand at some waff. Hopefully this one is better! Enjoy. ^_^// 

Summary: What would have happened to the Kenshin-gumi (Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, and Sanosuke) if Shishio never tried to take over Japan? If Enishi never tried to take revenge? If the anime stopped after the Raijuuta incident? First chapter in a multi-part about what would have happened if Saitou had never knocked on the Kamiya Dojo's door. 

Chapter 1 

\\//"But seeing those two.. there's no need for worries."\\// 

Kenshin sat smiling as he folded laundry. Yahiko, exhausted from his training with Kaoru, approached Kenshin and poked him. 

"Mm?" Kenshin looked up inquisitivly. 

"Hey, could you cook dinner tonight? Kaoru-dono's too busy to do it. /Thank god./" 

"Okay, I'll get started right away." Kenshin smiled, set the clothes down, and went to the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenshin, Kaoru and Sanosuke sat at the table eating. Yahiko had gone to the Akabeko to claim his free dinner for working there. 

Sanosuke finished off his plate. "Ah... you've really outdone yourself, Jou-chan. You've never cooked stuff this edible before." 

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Ah.. I made this, Sano. Kaoru-dono was too busy to cook tonight." 

".... oh." Sanosuke sweatdropped. "Well, better be going! Bye, you two!" He rushed out the door to escape whatever Kaoru's response would have been. 

Kenshin smiled and finished his own food. "Are you done, Kaoru-dono?" He was gathering the plates off the table. Kaoru nodded and handed her plate to him. He placed the plates in the sink and started washing. 

After finishing the dishes, Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru. "Ah.. Kaoru, you're still here?" He began wiping down the table. "Do you have anything to do, or would you like me to do something for you?" 

Kaoru shook her head. "No.. after all that's happened, it's nice to relax. I have nothing to do, so I think I'll just hang out." 

Kenshin nodded. "Mm.. I've done all my chores. /Except I don't think I've finished the laundry, but that's okay./ Why don't we go to the lake? It will be nice and quiet.. we can stay there.. I'll bring some snacks, and you can have some relaxation." 

Kaoru gasped. "Really?" She exclaimed in happy excitement. "Oh, that would be great!! Arigatou Kenshin!" She hugged him for the few brief moments before she knew what she was doing. "Oh.. er.. ummm.." 

"I'll go pack, and you can change out of your battle attire." Kaoru nodded happily and skipped off. /Odd../ Kenshin turned back to start packing. /Why is she so excited about a simple picnic..? I mean, it will be nice, but.. it's not |that| special.. right?/ 

//"Hey daddy, how come those bugs can walk on the water?" 

"Because they're so light, sweetie. Plus they have special feet just for skating on the water." 

"oo, that's cool!" Kaoru smiled up at her father, then at the sunset. "Hey, how come the sun looks so neat when it's setting?" 

"Because some things are meant to be beautiful. Like you, for example." Kaoru blushed and giggled. 

"Oh, stop that, daddy!" 

"Yes.." Her father shrugged. "I'm shameless, I know." 

"Hey daddy, can we come back here again?" 

"Of course, honey! Whenever you want!" 

"Okay! Let's do this again tomorrow!"// 

Kaoru smiled at her memory of 8 years. She looked at herself in her favorite blue kimono. /Perfect./ She grinned. /This is so great. I'm gonna get to go to the lake again-/ She looked out the window. /-and the sun is going to set too! I wonder how long we'll stay...?/ She grinned. /This is going to be so romantic.. I hope Kenshin doesn't back out or get nervous or anything.. I want this to be -perfect-./ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay, Kenshin, I'm ready!!" Kaoru walked out. 

Kenshin looked at her a moment, then managed to nod. /Kami-sama, she's beautiful../ "I.. I am also ready." Kaoru noticed he had changed into a new pair of clothes. 

"Okay! Let's go!" Kaoru opened the door and they walked out. 

Kaoru danced and skipped all the way to the lake. Kenshin walked a few steps behind her. /Ah.. all I can think about is her.. mm../ His eyes trailed on her. /Her beautiful body wrapped in her colorful kimono, her sweet innocence, the sparkle in her eyes that I always see, and most of all, the life that never fails to surround her../ He smiled at her. /I think.. I think she's an angel.. Oh? We're at the lake already../ He layed out the blanket for her and lay down on it. "Ahm.. come and lay down, Kaoru-dono.." /Mm.. that's it, right beside me./ He smiled softly at her and wrapped his arm around her. 

/This is -so- great!/ Kaoru snuggled up beside Kenshin. /He's so hot../ She giggled inwardly. /He can sure be a hunk if he wants to.. huh?/ Kenshin pulled her in closer to him. /Aww.. that's sweet.. mmm he smells so good../ She buried her face in his gi. Kenshin smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The snack bag hadn't been touched and the sun had long since set. The two now watched the moonlight play on the water as the waves flowed. Kaoru was still leaning on Kenshin, who had wrapped his arm around her. Kaoru sighed happily. "This is so great, Kenshin.." She rubbed her cheek against his side. "Arigatou for taking me out here." 

Kenshin smiled and blushed a little. "The pleasure is all mine, Kaoru. Besides, you deserve a break from Sano and Yahiko once in a while. I figured this was the surest way you wouldn't run into them." Kaoru just smiled and closed her eyes. 

"Can we stay out here all night?" 

Kenshin blushed furiously at the concept. "N- no, I don't think we'll ever live it down. You remember when Jin'eh captured you, don't you? Yahiko and Sano were bugging me for the whole day, and we had a good reason to stay out the night. If we don't, they'll never let up." 

Kaoru giggled a little. "Ya, you're right.. okay." 

Kenshin's conscience suddenly slapped him. /What the heck do you think you're doing, you dweeb?! Kiss her!/(1) 

Kenshin blinked. /Well, that was strange.../ 

He looked down at Kaoru's figure. /No.. I can't kiss her. That would be wrong.. besides, I'm sure she doesn't feel about me the same way I do about her, and even if she did she deserves someone better./ 

His conscience groaned. /.. Ugh. I give up! I'm leaving./(1) Kenshin sweatdropped. 

He suddenly noticed Kaoru's breathing had slowed; she was sleeping. He smiled and gently picked her up to bring her back to the dojo. 

End of Chapter 1   
-------------------- 

(1)Reference to Gypsy-chan's "Kenshin's Conscience", which can be found at her site. Love ya, Gypsy-chan! ^_^ 

Author's Notes: I hope ya'll like this! The first chapter is all waffy, but trust me there's gonna be action and battling and fun stuff like that. Okay? Arigatou for all that read and/or review this story! 


	2. What's Wrong?

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 2 

He smiled as he placed Kaoru in her bed. "There..." He whispered to himself. "She's asleep. That means I should go to bed, I suppose." He kept talking as he turned around and went to his room. "I wonder why she said that?" He looked back for a moment. "Was she hitting on me..? No, don't be silly Kenshin. She's only 17. She acts like such a small child, though... especially around men. No, especially around /me/. Why..." He scrunched his forehead in deep thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next morning arrived, and Kenshin hadn't slept a bit since he woke up from a dream. He was still thinking, puzzling about Kaoru. He sighed. 

"Oh no.. I'm so tired, and Kaoru-dono is gonna be hungry." He slowly but surely forced himself to get up and get dressed. "I wonder what I should cook for her? Did Sano and Yahiko ever return? I don't recall hearing them- they must have spent the night at Sano's place. I guess I should cook some breakfast for them, too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Knock. Knock. 

Kaoru groaned audibly as she rolled over. "What time is it?" She muttered to herself before saying aloud, "Who is it?" 

"It's Kenshin, Kaoru-dono. You're breakfast is ready." 

"Okay... be right there..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaoru looked around the kitchen as she sat down to her meal. "Hey, where are Yahiko and Sano?" 

"They went to the Akabeko. Apparently Yahiko got payed yesterday, and they'll be spending the entire day there." 

"Ah." She happily ate her food. 

But Kenshin couldn't eat. Other than being exhausted, the questions kept bugging him. 

After a while of Kenshin staring at his full plate, Kaoru looked at the plate, up at him, then back at his plate again. "Um... are you feeling okay?" 

"Mm? Oh!" His cheeks flushed a little as he realized he hadn't touched his place. "Ya, ya, I'm okay." He took a couple ridiculously small bites to try and reassure her. "See? Yum." 

Sweatdrop. 

After those few bites, though, he didn't touch his plate again. Kaoru questioned him over and over again, but that only made him eat a little each time. She sighed and finally gave up, taking their plates to the sink. 

"Ah, I'll take care of that Kaoru-dono. You need to-" His voice cut off when he accidently brushed her hand with his. "Ahh... Umm.." His cheeks turned crimson as he hurriedly jerked his hand away and took the plates to wash. "Um, ya, you need to rest and stuff, so..." His voice trailed off as his head bowed in order to hide his face. 

Kaoru sighed a little. "Yes, and that means I want a hot bath as soon as you're finished with the dishes. Okay?" 

Kenshin nodded eagerly and happily said. "Yes, yes! As soon as I can, Kaoru-dono!" 

She smiled a little and went into her room, where she started fighting with herself as soon as she sat down on the futon. 

-------- 

/What is WRONG with him? First he discreetly takes me out on a date, where he's sweet and he acts comfortable around me, but as soon as we get back he can't even touch me without blushing!/ 

//Well, holding hands is a pretty personal form of touching, so-// 

/I don't CARE! He was holding me last night! I was all wrapped up so well in his sweet arms, his smell all around me, so close.... 

\ahem\ Anyway, he can't even eat now! What's bothering him so much...?/ 

//Well.. it's probably that whole I'm-not-good-enough-for-her thing again, you know he does that bit every time I talk to him about our relationship.// 

/Ya.. man, that's annoying./ 

-------- 

She sighed and sat on her bed, thinking about Kenshin. She whispered to herself softly, "Why won't he kiss me?" right before Kenshin knocked. 

Knock, knock. 

"Yes, who is it?" 

"Kenshin.. your hot bath is ready, Kaoru-dono." 

"Ah, arigatou Kenshin." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaoru sat waiting on the futon in Kenshin's room. She didn't feel comfortable in there, with his mostly folded clothes all over the place, but she was desperate. 

Kenshin stretched after his bath, smiling. The day had been stressful - he hadn't really eaten anything since last afternoon, there was a lot on his mind as usual, and to top it off he hadn't finished folding his clothes. /A nice bath... a good way to end a day, even if it hasn't been one of my better./ He slid open the door to his room to find Kaoru sitting amoung his more (cough)personal(cough) clothes. "K-k-kaoru..." His face turned bright fire crismon to match his hair. "W-what are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding me all day." 

"Ah, really? G-gomen.. umm..." He sat down on the bed and began folding the rest of his clothes. "What is it you'd like to talk to me about?" 

"Well, last night, remember I asked you if-" Her voice was cut off by the far-off, yet loud sound of knocking. 

Knock Knock! 

She sighed. "If it's Yahiko and Sanosuke, send them out for a while." 

Kenshin nodded and got up the answer it. 

Some minutes passed by and he still hadn't came back. /Man, this is annoying. Why do I have to wait so much? All I wanna do is talk.. what's taking him so long? ... I'm bored./ He looked around the room for something to do. "What's this?" She muttered under her breath as she picked up a red leather-bound book. It looked forbidding, but something made her want to open it, and look inside. 

/// May 14, 1878: 

Last night, I dreamed.. that I made love to Kaoru. 

End of Chapter 2   
-------------------- 

Author's Notes: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-*Coughs* Um, right... heh heh, okay okay so fighting and crap may never happen, but it's still interesting, ne? I'm so evil. Poor people. Such a cliffhanger. 

Oh, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but school has been weighing down on me. *collaspes under weight of 3 projects at once* Hopefully I'll be able to get up the next chapter soon. 


	3. Aftermath

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 3 

The red leather-bound book fell to the floor with a soft /thud/. 

Kaoru's eyes closed and body relaxed as she slowly fell to the floor. But, instead of hitting the ground, she felt someone's arms catch her, wrapping around her gently as they gently set her on the futon. 

Kenshin brushed her hair out of her face as he looked at her. He picked up his private journal with a soft sigh and set it in her arms. 

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to see Kenshin. "Ken.. shin?" 

Kenshin looked up at her from his thought. "Yes, Kaoru?" 

"Did you.. write that...?" 

He nodded. "Yes, I wrote that. You may read the rest if you like." 

She slowly took the book. "Mm...." 

Kenshin blushed at he recalled the words he wrote ridiculously early that morning. 

//I can't believe it.. I spend one sweet night with her wrapped in my arms and this is the result?! What kind of man am I to dream of such an innocent girl that way! 

Anyway.. I don't remember much of it... I don't even remember why I was.. um.. loving her.. or even if in my dream we were married... 

God, it felt like everything at once. I was the sweetest thing I've ever known. Just like I'd want it to feel.. /of course, that would be because it was a dream..../ 

But... it felt so real. I know, I know I shouldn't.. I know I shouldn't be thinking of her like that.. or even look at her that way, but.. but ever since I've woken up from that dream I've wanted to....// the words trailed off in his mind as Kaoru closed the book and asked him, "Why?" 

"Ah--" He was at a loss for words. "G- gomen, Kaoru-dono. I don't know why." He bowed his head as a few teardrops fell. 

Yet despite his trying to hide it, Kaoru noticed. "Why are you crying, Kenshin?" 

He didn't answer for a minute. "Kenshin...?" He was still silent. 

The moment before she was going to ask again, he told her softly, "Because I don't know what to do. I really enjoyed living with you, but now that... you've discovered my thoughts, I'm afraid it will destroy our relationship." 

He went on to say, "You are rather naive, and that's one of the things I like so much about your personality, but now you have every reason to throw me out of the house... you can't trust me, with my thoughts. I can't even trust myself." 

Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "Kenshin, I have every reason to trust you." 

Kenshin looked up with a tear stained, yet puzzled face. She went on. "You've been so sweet to me, even when I've been demanding and harsh. Besides, it's not like you.. advanced on me. The only reason I know.. your feelings for me, is because I picked up that book and read it. 

"Kenshin, I-... I know you may not be able to trust yourself, but I trust you. I feel safe when ever I'm with you, and... besides, you're-" She started blushing with every word. "You're 28. That's pretty old to um.. not think that way.. when you live with a.. er.. a single girl.. especially if you're at all attracted to her.. 

"I.. forgive you, if indeed you've committed some kind of crime by what you can't control. Please, don't feel bad." She wrapped her arms around him for a brief, sincere, sweet moment. "I've found the answer to my question. Thank you for.. being so sweet to me." She stood up and walked out. 

Kenshin lay down and cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Knock. Knock. 

No response. 

Knock! Knock! 

.... Still no response. 

"Kenshin!! Come on, I know you're in there!" 

KNOCK KNOCK! 

"Kenshin!! I'm coming in there!!" 

... No one. 

"Kenshin...?" 

".... KENSHIN!" 

End of Chapter 3   
--------------------   
Author's Notes: MUAHAHAHA! I am the KI- I mean QUEEN of evil cliffhangers!! Hehehehehehehe... 


	4. Kiss

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 4 

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" 

Yahiko and Sanosuke heard a high pitched eek, then a giggle in the same voice as they entered the dojo. 

"Whoa, what's goin on?" Yahiko raised an eyebrow. 

"I dunno. That was Kaoru's voice, and it was coming from Kenshin's room, so either Kaoru has snapped or....." He grinned. "Or Kenshin's.. heh heh heh.." 

Yahiko sweatdropped. "What? Kenshin's what?" 

"Kaoru-dono..!" Kenshin caught her as she fainted. "... Kaoru-dono....?" 

"Mmm..? AH!" Kaoru stood bolt upright, which immediatly caused her knees to buckle. Kenshin caught her again and helped her stand up straight. "Kenshin...! I... I'm sorry about the scream.. I....-" 

"That is alright Kaoru-dono. /my ears don't hurt too badly. and what was that giggle?/ But, what did you want, Kaoru-dono?" 

She blushed a little. "Oh, I- I was just, ummm... /i'm sorry. i don't know why i giggled. i guess i was just relieved at the same time i was suprised/" Her face turned crimson. "I was just afraid you had left without telling me, that's all." 

"Ah, well.." Kenshin smiled The Rurouni Smile. "You shouldn't worry about that, ever. I would never leave you." 

"R-really? I....I...." Kaoru's knees buckled and Kenshin caught her. Again. 

"Ah- with- without telling you.. g-go-gomen nasai, I mispoke. I would never leave the dojo permanently without telling you. Ummmm.. /that was a bad thing to say wasn't it./" 

Kaoru sighed softly. "No.. it's alright.. I just.. I wish you really meant that." 

"aah-.... gomen... gomen nasai kaoru.. dono...." Kenshin looked down and mumbled, barely audible, to the ground. 

"Kenshin, I-... I-.. I mean, the- there's no... no reason.. to be.. uhmmm.. ashamed. I don't- I don't mind, really." 

"Mind what? That I startled you?" 

"No, I don't mind your, uhm, your-" 

"HEY UGLY! Where's our breakfast?!" Yahiko burst into the conversation. Him and Sano had been watching from the end of the hall for a while. 

Kaoru looked at Yahiko like she was going to kill him. "There is none. Go away! Annoying brat." 

Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her, earning a warning bonk on the head. "OW!" 

"Serves you right." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. He got his shinai out, ready to swing, when Kenshin stepped between them. 

"Now now, there's no reason to fight right now. We're all hungry, right? I'll go cook us some breakfast. So no fighting for now." 

"Ya, sure." Yahiko and Kaoru mumbled in agreement. 

"Good. Now, everyone, come to the kitchen..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, Kenshin," Sano asked as they sat down at the table, "Anything.... /interesting/ happen while we were gone?" 

Kenshin sighed. "No, Sano, I am not sick enough to take a 17 year old girl's virginity away while you are gone. Or any time, for that matter." 

Sano stuck his tongue out at Kenshin, earning a whap from Kaoru. "Ow! What? That wasn't for you!" 

"So? Who cares? You're referring to me as some kind of sex object. I have every reason to be mad at you." 

Sano sulked a little, unable to think of a response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Knock Knock. 

"Who is it?" 

"Kaoru." 

"Ah, come in Kaoru-dono." 

Kaoru opened the door and closed it behind her. Kenshin was sitting on his bed, folding his clothes. 

"Yes, Kaoru-dono, what would you like me to do?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." Kaoru sat down on the futon where Kenshin had cleared the clothes off for her. 

"Ah, I see. In that case, what is on your mind?" 

"Well, uhm.." She blushed a little. "I just wanted to finish my sentence, the one I had started before Yahiko so /rudely/ interrupted me." 

"Oh, you mean when you were telling me what you didn't mind?" 

"Ya, so.. uhmm.." 

"So what don't you mind, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin stopped folding. 

"Your... dream..." 

"That's ridiculous, Kaoru-dono. Of course you would mind me dreaming about you in that manner." 

"But I /don't/. I'm not at all bothered by the fact that you would dream that." 

"... you aren't?" 

"No." 

"How.. come?" 

"I- I don't know. Like I said, I feel safe around you, and- and I felt so comfortable in your arms, it just seems so natural to me." 

"Natural that I would dream of loving you?" 

"No, natural that you would love me." 

Kenshin turned crimson. "W- well, natural or no, I'm still too old for you. You need to find someone younger, someone who isn't so.. mature. 

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean.." Kenshin's voice lowered as he blushed some more. "S.. sexually.. mature. C- cause, you know, you're young and you wouldn't think about a guy like that, and hopefully vice-versa, but since I'm so much older than you.." He started to fidget. 

"Oh." Kaoru blushed. 

Kenshin looked up at her. /Kami-sama, she looks beautiful when she's blushing like that. If I wanted to, I could just take her into my arms and../ 

He was interupted as Kaoru continued. "Well.. I just wanted to tell you, so-" 

She was cut off when Kenshin kissed her. "?!" Initially, her eyes widened and her body grew tense from the shock, but she slowly relaxed into the kiss. "mm..." 

After what seemed like forever, Kenshin gently broke off the kiss. "I- I-.. I need to go for a while. If you need me, I'll be in the bath house." He nervously got up and rushed out the door. 

"..bye.." Kaoru sighed softly and gently fell on the futon, asleep.. 

End of Chapter 4   
--------------------   
Author's Notes: Sugoi! Another chapter! Again, sorry about the big delay.. I had to finish up the projects, and then I got sick for three days and had a disgustingly huge amount of make up work. o.o;; Also, there's my website, puppy, etc etc, so I was too busy to write for a while. 


	5. Makimachi Misao

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 5 

Kenshin sat in the bathtub, scolding himself. /Kami-sama, why did I have to DO That?! Just because she was beautiful and stunning and.. ahh! She was shocked at first, but she eventually returned my kiss.. Mmmhhmm if I wanted to I could have gently set her on the futon and maybe, just maybe, she'd let me.. let me.. 

What am I THINKING?! It may not bother her but she certainly wouldn't let me.. nn.. this bath water isn't cold enough../ 

Knock, knock. 

Kenshin looked toward the door. "Yes, who is it?" 

"It's Kaoru. May I come in?" 

"Uhmm.. ahh.. err..." Kenshin looked around. The floor was soaking with the freezing cold water from his bath, and the place was a mess otherwise. "Umm, well, I'd prefer if you didn't, so..." 

"That's okay. I just wanna let you know, some girl came by looking for 'Aoshi' and the 'Oniwabanshuu'. Weren't they the people you-" 

Kenshin interrupted her. "NANI!? Someone looking for Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu?! Orooo... ah, go and make sure Sano and Yahiko don't try to talk to her about it. I'll be out as soon as I can. Arigatou for telling me Kaoru-dono." 

Kaoru shrugged and went inside, listening the Yahiko and Sano talk to her. 

Kenshin hurriedly got out of the bath. "Itai~~~! Cold! So very cold!" He quickly dried off and got dressed, then rushed to the dojo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sanosuke sat down next to Misao. "So, you're looking for the Oniwabanshuu?" 

"DON'T YOU DARE, ZANZA!!!" 

Everyone looked at Kenshin, shocked. He was in such a rush he had forgotten to put on his gi, and he was dripping wet. Not to mention he had called Sanosuke 'Zanza', and his eyes were burning yellow.. 

"What the hell was THAT?" Sanosuke stood up angrily. "Where do you get off calling me Zanza? Why are you so wet? What am I doing wrong?" 

Kenshin looked at everyone and blushed, forgetting Sanosuke's words. His eye color started to return to violet. "Ahh.. uhmm.. ah.." He snapped back to reality, grabbed Sano by his shirt, and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell the girl about the Oniwabanshuu. If she has any kind of favorable connection with them, she'll be mortified. They all /died/, remember?" 

"Well, Aoshi didn't d-" Kenshin punched him. "OW!!! What was that for?!" 

"Don't talk so loud, baka!" Kenshin's eyes began to turn yellow again. "She'll ask questions!!" 

"Alright, alright! Jeez..." Sano rubbed his shoulder and turned around. Kenshin's eyes slowly relaxed back into his deep violet. 

He turned to the girl. "Konnichiwa. May I ask your name?" 

She nodded. "It's Makimachi Misao. I'm looking for the Oniwabanshuu. Their leader is Aoshi. Have you seen them? These two," she indicated to Yahiko and Sanosuke, "Seem to know what I'm talking about." 

"Ah, no, gomen nasai." Kenshin shook his head. "We have not seen anything of the Oniwabanshuu, or this person Aoshi." 

"Well, okay.." Misao sighed. "Hey, umm..." She looked nervous. "I don't have any place to stay, and I haven't had anything to eat all day, so could I stay at this place for the night? /i really hate mooching off of people like this, but.../" 

"Sure, you can stay!" Kaoru piped up, smiling. "There's one extra room in the back that you can use, in fact you can stay here until you head back home. /you do have one, right?/" 

"Ah, domo arigatou! Um.. what's your name? /yes, i do. i live in kyoto./" 

"My name is Kaoru, the little brat is Yahiko, the jerk here is Sano, and the man standing behind you is Kenshin." 

"Ah. Arigatou.. Konnichiwa Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin-san." Misao nodded at each of them with her greeting. 

"Konnichiwa, Misao/-dono/-san" They all said in unison. 

Kaoru gave Yahiko a look. /Did he just call her '-san'?/ 

Yahiko looked at her. "What? Hey, shouldn't you be training with me?" 

"Oh ya.." /Good idea. I'm still mad at you for interrupting me when I was speaking to Kenshin. I forgot to train you./ "Come on, lets go." The two left the room, glaring at each other. 

"Umm.. I'm gonna go watch Jou-chan and the brat practice. See ya." Sanosuke left Kenshin and Misao alone. 

Kenshin sat down next to Misao. Misao looked at him. "I don't believe you." 

"Believe what, Misao-dono?" 

"I don't believe you don't know what I'm talking about. Sanosuke was about to tell me something when you interrupted him with, 'dont you dare, zanza'. I think you're hiding something from me." She looked at him indignantly. 

"Ahh- oroo.. umm.." Kenshin sweatdropped. /Think! Think! Now! Now!/ "I was just warning him not to tease you, since he doesn't know anything. He has a bad habit of pretending to know things to pick up women." 

Sweatdrop. 

Misao sulked for a little while, then looked at Kenshin again. "But even the kid acted like he knew what he was talking about. And you whispered something to Sano... in fact, I heard Sano mention Aoshi! Ha! You DO know something!" 

"Ah.." /orororororoorororororoooooooooo.../ "Umm.. well.. uhm.. er... ahh... ano.. Y- yahiko acts like he knows what he's talking about /all/ the time, and I was just reprimanding Sano for talking like that. He was pretending to know things, and I- I- ahh.." Kenshin was at a loss for words. 

Misao glared at him. "You DO know about Aoshi-sama! What happened?! Where is he? Tell me!" 

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Oroo! Ano.. ahh.." He looked around frantically. 

Misao started getting upset. "Come on! Tell me!" 

Kenshin sighed in defeat and got up. "Come, Misao-dono. I will show you to your room." 

Misao got up and followed Kenshin. "Hey! Come on! Tell me! You can't just get up and walk away like that! You can't just change the subject so easily! Why won't you-" 

"So we can discuss this privately. Now come in and make yourself comfortable." Kenshin stood at the door until Misao sat down on the futon, then closed the door behind him. 

Misao looked up at him expectantly. "Well?" 

Kenshin gulped. "Well, Misao-dono... why do you think I know Aoshi?" 

Misao's mouth dropped open for a second before she regained her composure. "Uhm.. ah.. uhmm... I don't know!" 

"Misao-dono.. guess." 

/Well. Let's see. He burst into the room angry at this big, strong guy, then grabbed him by the shirt and threatened him. He must be either very strong or very quick. And if he's dodging my questions so much, then.../ "... Did- did you fight with Aoshi-sama?" 

Kenshin smiled. "You are very good at guessing, Misao-dono. Now I will leave you to guess the rest." Kenshin left the room. 

/So, he did fight with Aoshi-sama! It's okay though, Aoshi-sama is strong.. stronger than anyone. I'm sure he's fine, with the rest of the Oniwabanshuu./ 

End of Chapter 5   
--------------------   
Author's Notes: Well? What do you think? A nice little break from K&K Angst and waff, huh? Not saying that that is bad or anything, but once in a while you get an overload. o.o; 

I'm sick again. >P 

Thank you thank you so much everyone who reviewed! Since this chapter is a pretty important one as far as introducing new plots, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. 

Naomi: You were the first to review, and I haven't gotten to your website until just recently. o.o; I left a nice long guestbook message, though, to make up for it! 

Gypsy-chan: *squeals* My favorite author thinks my fic is good! Whee! 

Crystal: You guessed wrong! Muahaha! No, I would /never/ do that. Too overused of a plot line. -.-; 

Saicho-18: Muahahaha. 

Lian: Half dragon? Hmm.. I got a character you might wanna meet up with... name's Skyler. Then again he's evil and coldhearted and OLD and bitter, so... hmm.. maybe not. 

Kaoru: Ah, Domo Arigatou for your many encouragements! ^____^ 

Hana: Bad girl(I'm assuming o.o)!! Hehehehe. 

To all who want more waff, don't worry, I plan on kinda wrapping up the K&K plotline soon.. at least, explain why he kissed her. Now all I gotta do is think of an explaination. >P 


	6. Hold Me Like This All Night

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 6 

Kenshin closed the door to his bedroom. He looked around the futon and chuckled to himself. "Mm.. still haven't gotten these things folded yet.." 

He was almost done folding his laundry when a knock came at the door. "Yes?" 

"Umm.. may I come in?" Kaoru's familiar voice came from outside the door. /Kami-sama, even her voice is beautiful.. but why does it sound so timid? What's wrong?/ 

"Yes, please, Kaoru-dono.." The door slid open and Kaoru nervously entered the room. 

Kenshin looked up. "Is something wrong, Kaoru-dono? Why aren't you training with Yahiko?" 

Kaoru sighed. "I got tired. Besides, the brat got distracted when Tsubame came over to say hi." 

"Ah." Kenshin chuckled. "They certainly do make a cute couple, don't they?" 

"Yes.. everyone says that about us, too." 

"Nani?" Kenshin stopped folding and blinked. "What.. you mean... /everyone/ knows?" His face started turning red. 

"Yes, Kenshin! Even the people at the shops think we're married!" 

"Annnooo~~ how embarrassing de gozaru yo.." 

For the second after he finished his sentence, Kaoru looked at him in shock. She choked, and was about to yell when Kenshin continued. 

"My wife dresses like a single lady de gozaru yo. How embarrassing. Why does she do that?" 

Her tearing up face stared and blinked at him for a minute. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Should she cry? Yell? Laugh? Kiss him? /Mm... kiss.... that kiss last night was so nice. Why did it have to end... huh../ Kaoru's mind returned to the present matter. No matter how much she may have wanted to, she couldn't get up the courage to kiss him. Her throat was caught, so that excluded yelling and laughing. She didn't know what else to do.... 

Kaoru broke down and cried. 

"No.. Kaoru-dono don't, please.. ah~-" Kenshin's throat caught and tears welled up in his eyes. How could he have hurt her like that? He wanted to cheer her up, ease her tension a little bit. He wanted her to laugh, not cry. Even yelling and hitting him doesn't hurt as much as crying. And why couldn't she just kiss him, if she was confused? That's why he kissed her last night. /Well, that's what you want to think.. really you just couldn't resist her sweet lips. mmmm...../ Kenshin snapped back to reality quickly enough to wrap his arms around her only a couple seconds after she started crying. "Kaoru-dono.. ahhmm... sessha is so, so sorry that he upset you, Kaoru-dono. Is there any way sessha can make it up to you, Kaoru-dono?" 

Kaoru stopped crying for a minute. She liked him holding her, but she couldn't get the courage to say so. Instead, she buried herself deeper in his embrace. 

Kenshin turned beet red. Not only was he holding her, they were in bed! Okay, so technically they were sitting on the futon, but it didn't matter. Especially with her body pressing up against him..! He gulped and whispered in her ear. "Sessha is glad he could please Kaoru-dono." 

Kaoru turned red herself and looked up at him. /What does he mean by THAT?!/ "Ahm.. umm.." She gulped. "Arigatou, Kenshin.. g- gomen nasai for breaking down, I-" 

"No no, Kaoru-dono.. it is I who should be apologizing for making you cry." 

"No, Kenshin, you didn't really upset me that much..." 

"But I said something very insulting, and then made up for it. At least that's what it must have sounded like to you." 

"It's okay, Kenshin, really.. I'm sorry..." 

"You shouldn't be apologizing for something that's not your fault..!" 

"But it's not yours either." 

Kenshin blushed. Again. "Ah.. it is so..." 

Kaoru giggled. "No, it isn't now stop being silly and....." She trailed off. 

"And?" 

/And kiss me again, like you did last night./ "And relax. There's nothing to apologize about." She buried her head in his chest again. 

He gulped and blushed. "You sure.. you're okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine when I'm with you. I love being in your arms like this. It feels so good... just hold me all night, okay?" 

They both blushed furiously. /Oh kami-sama, did I just say that to him? I will never, ever, ever live this down! What will he do? What will he say? Will he rush off like last time?/ 

Kenshin smiled gently and kissed her hair. /Mmm.. smells good. Jasmine../ "I also enjoy being with you, Kaoru-dono. I would love to stay with you all night." 

Kaoru blushed as her body tingled from his words and kiss. "arigatou.." She whispered. 

"however...." 

"mm?" Kaoru looked up at him. 

"however, it is broad daylight, and any minute Yahiko-kun is going to burst in this room asking to be trained again... gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, but we can't stay like this forever." /Though I would like to../ "You're going to have to get up." 

Kaoru looked dissappointed.. 

"Oro.. ahhhhh... Oroooo... umm.." Kenshin sweatdropped. "Look, how about I make it up to you.. umm.. Friday night? I'll get Yahiko and Sano away.. /somehow../ and then we can spend the night together without any worries. Okay?" 

Kaoru looked ecstatic. "Really? Domo arigatou!" She kissed the bridge of his nose, making him blush. 

Kenshin sighed as the door slid closed behind her. /Damn.. why did I have to go and ruin it? It was so nice.. she smelled so sweet and her body was soft, and warm, and she fit so perfectly in my arms.../ He decided not to think about it anymore when he started getting hot. /Jeez, I almost faint just thinking about her.../ 

He sighed as he came back to reality. /I guess I'll finish folding this laundry and then start a new wash. Come to think of it, I've been neglecting a whole lot of the chores around here lately... including cooking.. uh oh.. who's cooking dinner? Sweet as Kaoru-dono is, sometimes her food scares me.../ 

End of Chapter 6   
--------------------   
Author's Notes: Short chapter, ne? This one was easy to write, since most of the waffyness came to me. Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san are easy to work with.. Misao-san is harder, you don't see as much of her.. especially not-knowing-about-the-Oniwabanshuu-incident her. o.O; 


	7. Beginning of the Date

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 7 

A few nights later, Kenshin sat washing the laundry, thinking of the many ways to get rid of Sano, Yahiko, and Misao. 

/Hmm... Perhaps hold a party and sneak off? Nah, Sano'll notice in a heartbeat, then follow us./ 

Sanosuke walked in. "Hey, Kenshin." 

"Konnichiwa Sano." Kenshin washed the laundry and talked absentmindedly. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" 

"Hmm?" Kenshin looked up and stopped washing. 

"Your eyes are kinda glazed over and you look distracted." 

"Oh. Mm. Well, just normals things, /i guess./" 

"You /guess/?" Sanosuke raised an eyebrow. "Come on, be honest. Who- er, what are you thinking about?" 

Kenshin blushed. "who..? Nani?" 

"Aw come on Kenshin, everyone knows you got a thing for Jou-chan." 

Kenshin's cheeks and nose went crimson. "Ano~.. Well- well I'm not.. not..." 

"Shush." Sanosuke grinned. "Hey by the way, I'll be out for tonight. I have some.. business to attend to." 

"/you mean gambling?/ Sure, okay.. I'll remember that." 

"/shhh! don't say it like that!/ Ya, cool. See ya." 

Sanosuke walked away. As soon as the door closed, Kenshin grinned. /Fantastic! Sanosuke isn't going to be here. I think I can convince Misao and Yahiko to go to the Akabeko... but how?/ 

Just then Misao and Yahiko walked in. "Hey Kenshin! I'm going to show Misao around Tokyo. We're gonna eat at the Akebeko, then just crash at Sano's place." 

"Very well, then. Domo arigatou for notifying me." 

"Well, see ya, Kenshin!" 

"Bye Himura!" 

They walked back. Kenshin could hardly concentrate on washing the laundry, he was shaking so much. /Nnn.. I'm going to have a night alone, with Kaoru-dono! And this time sessha will do it right.../ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After hanging up the laundry, Kenshin poked his head in the kitchen. He had finally managed to control himself so he was no longer shaking. He walked up to Kaoru. "Konnichiwa, Kaoru-dono." 

Kaoru looked up from the dishes. "Konnichiwa." /Kami-sama, I wish he wouldn't call me '-dono'../ 

"Umm.. Sano, Yahiko and Misao will be gone for the night, okay?" 

Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin. "You managed to get them away for the night?" 

"Well.. um.. sorta.. they all already had plans." 

"I.. see." Kaoru nodded and turned back to the dishes. 

"Uhm, here let me help you with that." 

~~~ 

Sanosuke, Yahiko and Misao were crowded around the window, watching. 

"Pff! He has the night alone with Jou-chan, and the first thing he does is help her wash the dishes? He's hopeless." Sanosuke shook his head. 

"Shush! They might hear us!" Yahiko elbowed Sanosuke, who elbowed him back. 

"Guys.. be quiet!" Misao glared at the two men. 

"Oh come on! Kenshin is too wrapped in his own thoughts he can't even sense us. I doubt he could hear us, either." 

"Ya.. he's right. /big jerk. first time he's been right since i met him./" Yahiko nodded. 

Misao sighed. "Well, whether he knows we're here or not, I want to hear whatever they have to say, and I can't hear over your racket." 

The two men nodded and were quiet. 

~~~ 

Kenshin's face was red. /We're almost done? Ah.. darnit, I was so close to her, too.. Aw, no.. now what do I do?/ Kenshin sighed a little. /Oh well./ "I'll cook, Kaoru-dono. You just sit and relax. In fact, would you like me to prepare a bath for you?" 

Kaoru nodded. /Offering to prepare me a bath?/ She sighed inwardly. /He's acting totally normal.. that's no fun./ "Yes, that would be very nice." /Unless...? No.. he'd never have the guts to take a bath with me. Dangit./ 

Kenshin nodded and walked toward the bath house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Knock Knock. 

"Who is it?" Kaoru looked at the door. 

"Kenshin. /who else would it be?/" 

"What do you want?" 

"Dinner is ready, Kaoru-dono. It is set up in my room." 

"Ah! Arigatou. I'll be right out." 

Kenshin nodded and went to his room. 

Kaoru looked at the mirror. After her bath, she had locked herself up in her room for a half hour, trying to decide what to wear. She had finally settled on her blue one, with a flower obi.* She put her hair up in a deep purple ribbon and looked at herself in the mirror. /I hope he likes this.. hmm.. of course he will. He's complimented me on it every time I wear it. Hehehe. I think it's his favorite./ She looked at the dresser. /Aw, man.. all I have is Jasmine. Wait a minute, what's this?/ She picked up a jar. /White plums..? Nah. It's old... it would never go with this outfit./ She hastily put it back in the drawer. /I guess Jasmine is my only choice../ She put on her perfume, walked out into the hallway and knocked on his door. "Kenshin?" 

"Ah, just a minute, Kaoru-dono." 

"May I come in?" 

"No, not yet, I'm umm.. changing.. I'll be ready in a minute." Kenshin looked at himself in the mirror. At the last minute he had decided to change his gi and hakama from red and white into white and blue*. After convincing himself to calm down, he cautiously slid the door open and beckoned Kaoru to come in. 

Kaoru walked into the room and was taken aback by what Kenshin had set up. The room was lit with two candles in the middle of the kotastu,** which was in the middle of the room. Next to those were two small bowls of incense, also burning. They created a sweet smell around them. He had already made up her plate for her, and his plate was also on the table, sitting across from hers. The futon was unfolded in the corner, but other than that the room was perfectly clean. She turned to compliment him, but her throat caught and she blushed. /He sure is handsome... he's wearing a different colored outfit too.. I didn't know he had a different outfit../ 

Kenshin blushed also, looking at her for a minute. /She's so beautiful.. she's wearing her best kimono too, the one she looks so good in.. mm it's my favorite.. it was worth waiting for her./ He regained control of himself. "G- gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, but my room is the only one with a kotatsu,** and it's a cold night." 

Kaoru nodded and smiled. "It's okay." 

He smiled back and gestured to the kotastu.** "In that case... please.. Kaoru-dono, sit down, eat." 

End of Chapter 7   
--------------------   
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for making you wait.. hope you enjoy this chapter! 

*I'm describing what Kaoru and Kenshin are wearing in this picture(found at "Every Step You Take"): http://kenshin.gloriousforest.net/gallery/couple001.jpg 

**Kotastu: Heated table. Yes I know, it's the middle of May, but it's a cold day okay? Plus night is usually cold.. so stop bugging me. >P 

Responding to some of people who reviewed(a little thank you for taking the time to encourage me.. which brings me to a reminder: REVIEW! Please?) 

Hana: The hentai bug bit you? For how long? I mean really.. you have too many R-rated fics. >P 

*is confused by Lian's last review* 

Crystal: Again, thanks for being the very first reviewer, so could you review again please? 

Naomi: Thanks for coming back! Hope you liked this chapter. ^_^ 

Kaoru: Domo arigatou for your encouragement. Hope this is waffy enough for you! 

Saicho: You only reviewed once... come back... :( 


	8. Will You Marry Me?

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 8 

//Author's Note: This marks the longest fic I've written so far! Yaaay.// 

Chomp Chomp. 

Scrape Scrape. 

Kenshin and Kaoru were finishing their meal together. Throughout the meal, they had talked about various trivial things. Kenshin put his chopsticks down. "Let's talk, Kaoru-dono." 

Kaoru looked up from her ramen. "Mmm? But we've been talking through dinner." 

"About what? The weather? Yahiko's training? Laundry? What about Misao? Yesterday? Isn't there something on your mind?" 

"Ahm.. uhmm." Kaoru blinked a minute. "Y.. yes, yes there is something on my mind." 

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" 

"What did you mean when you called me your wife?" 

Kenshin blinked. "Ah.. umm.. I, I meant..." He gulped. "I meant to correct myself, Kaoru-dono. I do not think it is embarrassing that other people think we are a couple, but rather... that we aren't." 

"So... you want to.. get married?" 

"Y- yes.. but-" 

"Oh, I'd LOVE to, Kenshin!" Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Really?!" 

"Ah-" Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes. The candle light danced around her pupils, lighting the blue just right.. they were full. Full of innocence, and trust, and compassion... 

"I- I would like to marry you, however... I do- I do not, d- deserve you." /Why are those words coming out so hard?!/ He mentally yelled at himself. /Of COURSE you don't deserve her! You've killed people! You're a murderer! And she... she's an angel! She- she's so innocent, and sweet. Oh look, now you've made her cry! Wait.. she's crying? Oh Shit./ 

Kaoru felt Kenshin's warm embrace around her sobbing shoulders. "Don't cry, Kaoru..dono.." He whispered softly into her ear, making her body tingle. "Don't cry.. I'm not making excuses, and I do really love you..." 

"then why won't you marry me?" Her soft voice whispered barely above breath. Kenshin stroked her hair. 

"When you love someone, you can let them go, if it's for their own happiness-" 

Kaoru forcefully pulled away from him. "WHAT?! You think that forcing yourself away from me is for my own happiness?! What bull shit! What-- what-- You're so full of it! I can't believe-" Her throat caught and she started sobbing again. "You... w-- why..." Her voice was barely audible above her sobbing. 

"Shhhh..." Kenshin wrapped himself around her again and gently carresed her cheek. "Shh..." 

Kaoru quieted down after a while, and he didn't let go. She smiled a little. /Now... will he let go..?/ 

Kenshin continued to stroke her back, even though she must have stopped crying 5 minutes ago. /I should stop.. she's done crying, and she probably doesn't like it that much... right?/ He pushed her away just enough to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Kaoru-dono.. but, if we were to get married - well, there would be a lot of problems." 

Kaoru looked a little indignant, despite the shivers she got from being so close to Kenshin. "Like what?" 

"Like.. well... for example, I'm having racy dreams about you. No matter how much I try to will myself to, I can't stop thinking about you in that manner. You- you're only seventeen, Kaoru-dono. You're immature sexually, mentally, and physically. Now, this isn't nessecarily a bad thing.. you need to be immature in order to mature. However, that would still create problems, in a marriage.. they wouldn't be your fault, but.." 

Kaoru smiled a little. "Go on." 

Kenshin gulped. "Also, since I'm so old, people might.. think badly about you. And no matter what, I would never, ever want that to happen to you." 

Kaoru smiled. "Is that all?" Kenshin nodded. "Well... what are we going to do about Misao?" 

Kenshin blinked. "Ah.. umm.. well, assuming that Aoshi does come back for me, Misao-dono will need to know about this whole thing before then.. so.. maybe tomorrow, I'll talk to her. OK?" 

Kaoru nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They talked about various things of minor importance, until the night was very dark. Kaoru had managed to convince Kenshin to stop calling her '-dono', and Kenshin had apologized enough to satisfy himself. He put away all the dishes and cleared off the table, and then sat next to Kaoru. They eventually ran out of things to talk about, at which point Kaoru said, "Tonight was really nice, Kenshin. I'd love to do this again sometime." 

Kenshin nodded absent-mindedly, looking at her. /Nnn.. Kami-sama, she's so beautiful.. why did I have to go and make her cry before? Man.. what a jerk../ Kaoru returned his look with confusion, until he suddenly wrapped himself around her and kissed her gently. 

/Mmmhmmm.. this feels good... kami-sama, why can't he do this more often?/ 

/This sure feels good.. mmm.. I want it to last forever... but what will I do when I finally do stop..? I want.. I want this evening to be perfect for her.. perfect.. maybe.. maybe if I married her.. that would make her happy.. but- but I really don't deserve her.. mm? She stopped..?/ He gently broke the kiss. 

"are.. are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Kenshin.. I was just.. a little short of breath.." 

"i see.." He pulled her in close to him, and whispered gently in her ear. "Will you marry me, Kaoru?" 

Kaoru whispered back, breathlessly. "Yes, I will." 

Kenshin smiled The Smile. "I am happy, Kaoru-koishii." 

Kaoru blushed. "As am I." 

End of Chapter 8   
--------------------   
Author's Notes: YA! So much homework! O.o; I didn't get to write a lick over Turkey Day break, but I did manage another chapter. Don't worry everyone, I'll explain things like, 'where did the rest of Kenshin-gumi go?' and 'why did Kenshin propose all of a sudden?' in the next chapter. 

Love you all! ^__^ 


	9. Explanation

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Author's Notes: Before I continue this story, I'd like to answer Alucard's review for chapter 2: 

/Kaoru sighed a little. "Yes, and that means I want a hot bath as soon as you're finished with the dishes. Okay?" 

Kenshin nodded eagerly and happily said. "Yes, yes! As soon as I can, Kaoru-dono!"/ 

Is this what you mean? If so, I meant the whole Kaoru stereotypical thing as.. well.. she acts like that because it's normal for him. Understand? I mean, it's nice to take a break from mental and emotional strain by applying yourself to something physical. This is, I believe, why Kenshin does so many darn chores around the house. 

So, Kaoru acts all bossy to actually be nice to Kenshin; give him a break. OK? 

I'm sorry I didn't make this clearer. I didn't know how. There were too many other things going on. 

Hope that helps your enjoyment of the story. ^_^ 

Also, Ayce: >P 

^_~ J/k. I understand what you mean.. I'm pretty much an amateur, as a writer. This is why I write this stuff: To get better. ^_^ 

To the story! 

Chapter 9 

After he had changed into his night clothes, he lay on his bed, trying to sort out the night's events. After he had proposed - /And she said YES! Kami-sama, she's going to marry me! My sweet, gentle, fantasticly wonderful love is actually going to marry me!/ - they had said their good nights and gone to bed. Since he was very, very close to Kaoru most of their date, he decided it was a good idea to take a bath and change. 

But in order to propose to her - wow. He still barely believed that he had actually done it. He replayed the happy events over and over again, focusing more and more on his future wife's possible thoughts - as well as his own. 

But, why had he proposed? He had done it on impulse, so he was still trying to rationalize it. Maybe some part of his mind convinced him, for that crucial second, that she loved him and he deserved her. The kiss probably helped, too. /But I'm probably wrong,/ he thought bitterly, /She doesn't really love me and-.. 

but why would she say yes?/ 

He sighed, half sadly and half happily, and turned over in the futon. It dawned on him that he would be fighting himself for a long while, even after they were married. This was a problem he had not thought of before. 

He picked up his diary and looked over the last few entries. Most of them consisted about his dreams, but also a large portion was dedictated to the fights he had with himself. Up until that night, he had constantly battled with feelings of regret and guilt, wondering if he should actually propose to her or not. 

/Hmm..? What's this?/ He looked at an entry he had written before he had suggested the date. It described his feelings, as well as a notion of maybe marrying her. It was right after the night they had on the lake, but before he had the dream. /Wait a minute.. I thought they were right after the other.. but, no.. one, two, three days in between? How could I have forgotten those? Odd..?/ 

He felt like he would explode if he didn't do something, so he got up and started walking around the dojo. He saw Kaoru also outside, sitting on the porch, looking up at the stars. He sat down next to her, and without thinking, kissed her neck once, twice.. 

He balked. How in the world could he do such a thing? They were just engaged, not actually married! He blushed and fumbled. 

Kaoru blushed a little and turned to him, smiling slightly. 

Kenshin blinked. What was that smile for? It looked kind of stra- 

Kaoru kissed him. Deeply, and rather suggestivly. Kenshin blushed furioushly and gently, relunctantly pushed her away. He stared at her, his breath a little heavy. "Please- Kaoru, don't.. we aren't married yet, and- and- I'm really sorry for kissing you like that, I just wasn't thinking, so.." 

Kaoru blushed also, and hung her head a little. "It's alright. I should have noticed when you stopped so suddenly." 

Kenshin shook his head. "No, no! You shouldn't have- I shouldn't have..." He found himself wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist, and he felt Kaoru's arms wrapping around his neck. They were so close.. so close.. 

Kenshin ripped himself away again, his breath heavier than before. "Ahhh~ Kaoru-koishii, we- we are not properly married yet, so I think it would be a good idea if.. if we tried not to get too close." 

Kaoru nodded, rather disappointendly. She understood what he said he meant, in more ways then one. She gracefully, gently stood up and walked away, into the dojo. 

Kenshin wiped the sweat off his forehead and also came inside, another way. Now that his immediate problems were over, he had another impossible mystery to solve. Why did he kiss her so suggestively, so easily? How could he have done it unless- unless.... Unless he had done it before? 

He shook the thought out of his mind. Of course not! He would never dream of takin- oh no wait, that wasn't entirely accurate. But, nevertheless, he wouldn't actually take Kaoru when they weren't married, or even engaged. 

This was very odd. 

The rest of the night lent him no sleep, try as he might. Though he tried, he could not convince himself that these coincedences were meaningless. He had to figure them out, somehow, someway... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sunlight shafted in through the window as morning dawned. Kenshin wearily got out of bed, every inch of him aching since he had not slept the previous night. Sanosuke, Misao and Yahiko were all in the dojo, doing various things. 

Sanosuke took one look at Kenshin and whistled. "What kept you up last night, eh?" 

Kenshin glared at him rather battousai-like. "Thinking." He almost snapped the words out. 

He caught himself. Even if he was tired and in a bad mood, he shouldn't take it out on his friends. He shrugged and mumbled an apology as he walked into the kitchen, where he found Kaoru. 

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru winced at the honorific. Hadn't they gone through this? 

Then it dawned on her that he was doing this to cover up, to keep their arrangement secret unless she didn't want it to be. Of course! Calling her 'koishii', or even just dropping the honorific, would give away to everyone that something had happened. She sighed inwardly. Kenshin was so sweet, always thinking about others. He didn't want to do anything she might not want. Unfortunatly, this left her with the decision to reveal or not, and when. Obviously they would have to get married sometime and they couldn't keep it secret forever- 

"Kaoru, watch out! The miso soup is boiling over! /geez, pay more attention when you cook!/" 

"Huh? Oh!" Kaoru flustered, quickly stirring the soup. This was the wrong thing to do, since it boiled on to her hand. "Ouch!" She jerked it away and held it, with a contorted expression. 

"Ah, Kaoru-dono, are you hurt?" Kenshin hurried to where Kaoru stood as Misao sighed and took care of the soup. 

"Here, lemme get you some ice...." Kenshin retreived some ice, wrapped it in a cloth, and put it over Kaoru's hand. "There.. is that better?" 

Kaoru nodded. "Hai, much better. Thank...." She trailed off as she looked up at Kenshin. Try as he may to hide it, Kenshin had an odd expression on his face, which, after a second or two of scrunity, Kaoru concluded to be desire. Desire? Uh oh... 

Kenshin jerked back as fast and gracefully as he could. Which wasn't very, since he hit the table hard and let the ice-cloth drop to the floor. 

Kaoru blushed and picked the cloth up, holding it to her hand. "Thank you, Kenshin. Now, would you please.. umm.." She fumbled for the right kind of chore.. something that was mentally stimulating enough to keep him busy, but that would not involve her undergarments. 

"I'll go~~ clean the bathhouse." Kenshin rushed off gratefully. 

"Yeah, you go do that..." Kaoru murmered pointlessly. He was already gone. 

"Is something wrong?" Misao had been watching the two. 

"No.. just..." 

"Did it have something to do with last night?" 

"Well, you should know! You spied on us, didn't you?!" Kaoru snapped. "You watched us, didn't you?! You-" 

Misao cut her off and spoke matter-of-factly, though with a bit of remorse in her voice as well. "It's true that we watched you in the beginning, but I managed to convince.. um.. everyone.. to go, before you started eating. Then we really did go to the Akabeko, and Sano's place. I'm very sorry. I would have left sooner if-" She cut herself off for a second, before regaining composure. "If he had been more cooperative." 

"Who? Who wanted to stay and watch?" Kaoru was practically seething with rage, now. 

"Well.. umm.." Misao looked at her a little worriedly. "I.. do not wish to reveal his identity to you, lest-" 

"If you don't name one, I'll kick both their asses. And then yours." 

"Yahiko!" Misao blurted out. Whatever happened last night was important enough to get Kaoru mad... plus she had a weapon. That always helped the whole fear thing. 

"Oh, Yahiko." Kaoru turned around, muttering. Then she yelled, very loudly, in the general vincinity of the boy, "Hey, brat! You have double chores today, plus you need to clean the entire dojo!" 

"NANI!? What in the hells would compell you to make me do THAT?! Busu!" 

"Because you eavesdropped on me and Kenshin last night! Now GET TO IT!" 

"Nonsense, I did no such-" 

"YOUR KI WAS SO APPARENT I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY! NOW //MOVE// IT!" 

Yahiko said nothing else, but continued his chores in a slightly more vigourous fashion. 

End of Chapter 9   
----   
Author's Notes:   
*No, I do not mean to refer to them being in an actual episode of RK. It's a word. Look it up. >P 

Hey, thanks all the new people! It's kinda midnight, so I'm not gonna do person-by-person respondings, but ya! I hope this chapter explained everything! 


	10. Will You Sleep With Me?

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Author's Notes: *whew* It's been a long time, hasn't it? I fear my writing skills have become rusted. ^^;; Hope everyone enjoys!! 

Chapter 10 

Kaoru sat in the kitchen of the dojo eating dinner with Kenshin and Misao. Yahiko had gone to his room, claiming exhausation, and Sanouke had gone over to the Akabeko to explain why Yahiko wasn't there. He would probably stay there for dinner, too. 

She sighed inwardly. She was bored, as she had done almost nothing all day. Kenshin hadn't said a word to her since she had sent him off to clean the bath house. Instead, he set about fishing for tonight's dinner, shopping, and other mundane things. She couldn't stop wondering just what was wrong with him. 

Kenshin, meanwhile, couldn't stop thinking about why he had such trouble remembering the days before he had proposed to Kaoru. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he had a problem. He just didn't remember some things he should. For example, the other day Sanosuke teased him about a time he almost kissed Kaoru, but he didn't remember anything. In fact, the day before Kaoru had brought up the same event, and he still didn't remember what happened. Plus, he was starting to forget the details on his proposal to Kaoru, as if it were a fading dream. 

After considering it for the duration of dinner, Kenshin decided he would go see doctor Gensai and Megumi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Knock Knock. 

"Who is it?" Kaoru paused, brush still in her hair. 

"It- It's me, K.. Kaoru.." Kenshin bit his lip to keep himself from saying the honorific. Sanosuke and Yahiko were gone, and there was no real reason to fake it around Misao. 

"Oh! Come in, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled and put down her brush. 

Kenshin timidly slid the shoji closed as he sat down on the floor. 

Kaoru got up and sat down next to Kenshin. "What is it?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

He blushed a little as he stroked her hair. "I.. I wanted to apologize, for last night, and this morning.. especially this morning..." 

"Oh?" Her smile grew a little mischievious as she snuggled up against him some more. "What did you want this morning, anyway?" 

"Huh? Want?" Kenshin blinked, oblivious. 

"Ya, when you got ice for me. What was it?" 

"Oh.. um..." Kenshin blushed furiously. "It's just that you were so pretty... I kinda, really felt like kissing you.. um, I'm sorry if I scared you, all I really wanted was to kiss you.. honest.." 

"Oh.." Kaoru sighed in both disappointment and relief. At least he wasn't some perverted weirdo. But... "Kenshin, why did you kiss me?" 

"What? Last night, you mean?" 

"Ya.. last night.. why did you kiss me like that?" 

"Um.. I just.. uhm.." Kenshin flustered, trying to think of the right words to say. "Again.. you looked really, really beautiful.. and with the moonlight, I thought it would be nice if.. But I don't know why, why I kissed your neck.. um.. I guess, it was easier to reach, or something.." He started to fidget some more. "But but then I realized just how suggestive I was being, so I stopped.. um.. I'm sorry.." 

She smiled. Somehow, even in the worst of situations, he always seemed to find the best way to say something. She wrapped her arms around him. "Anything else?" 

"Uhm.. yes.. oh yes! I'm been having trouble remembering things.. like remember when you asked why I didn't kiss you, and I 'acted' like I didn't know what you were talking about, and you got all mad?" 

"Yes..." Kaoru scowled a little. That was such an unpleasant experiance.. she had yelled at him until she was hoarse. Why did he have to bring it up again? 

"Well.. I didn't.. I really didn't.. cause I didn't remember.. and it's been happening with a lot of things.. e- even me proposing to you.. so, I'm going to go see doctor Gensai.. and I wanted you to know that I want to put our wedding on hold until after I'm better.. okay?" 

Kaoru blinked. "Ummm... o- okay." 

"Okay, Kaoru-d.. Kaoru-koishii. I love you." He smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek. 

Kaoru blinked only when the shoji closed. She then sat until she heard the door to the dojo close, and Kenshin walk out of the yard. Only then did she finally relax, only then did she do something. 

She cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Doctor Gensai's Clinic, Afternoon of May 17, 1878. 

Kenshin sat on the floor, with his back against the wall. Megumi tried her best to calm him down as he freaked out. Doctor Gensai assured the other clients that this 'forgetting disease' is -NOT- contagious. 

A few minutes earlier.... 

Megumi was tending to a broken leg of a patient when Kenshin suddenly bursted in, yelling, hyperventilating, and generally freaking out. As soon as she could calm him down enough, he told her all about what was happening with him and Kaoru. Doctor Gensai sighed and finished treating the leg, then cleared the other patients out of the room. 

And, back to the present. 

"Now, calm down, Kensh-" 

"Calm DOWN?! How can you tell me to calm down when I can't even remember how I proposed to my own fiancee!" 

"Oh, for Kami-sama's sake, just get your act together, will you?! I can't help you if you just keep panicking!" 

Kenshin gulped, panted a little more, and finally calmed down. "You think you can help me?" 

Megumi furrowed her brow. "I... don't.. know... -yet-. I think I can do something for you... here, take this." She reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of liquid, which she then poured into a spoon and put it to Kenshin's lips. 

After he drank it, Kenshin looked up at Megumi. "What is it?" 

She sighed. "It'll help you sleep tonight." 

"But.. what -is- it?" 

"It's a sedative." 

Kenshin blinked, then laughed out loud. "What about my memory problem?" 

Megumi smiled. "I'm beginning to think that it's not physical, since you don't seem to have any other symptons... Here. Take this." She handed him a card with a name and address on it. "This woman is a psychologist. Go over to see her as soon as you can. She'll run a few tests to see if you have any standard problem, like shock." 

Kenshin nodded. /What's a pyschologist?/ "Okay.. I'll go see her now. Thank you, Megumi-dono." He smiled softly and got up to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenshin lifted up his hand to knock on Kaoru's door, when he heard a faint sound. He quietly dropped his hand as he placed his ear against the door to listen. 

/Is that Kaoru-dono... crying?/ 

He gulped a little as he softly slid the door open. Just as he thought, Kaoru was on her bed, sobbing. He walked over to her, a concerned look on his face. He gently knelt down and wrapped his arm around her as he whispered softly into her ear. "What's wrong, Kaoru-koishii?" 

Kaoru jumped when she felt his hand on her side, then turned over in alarm. She relaxed when she realized, "Oh, it's you, Kenshin." He blinked, then she smiled. "What's wrong? Umm.. oh, nothing. Why would you think that?" 

Kenshin smiled back, then kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're crying. Is it because of my problem?" 

Kaoru shivered from his kiss, dangerously close to her neck. "Uhmm... I just.. uh.. ya.. kinda.." 

Kenshin wrapped his other arm around her, bringing his face close to hers. They lay there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. He blinked, then let his arms slide off of her as he sat up. "Umm.. d- don't worry, Kaoru-koishii. Megumi-dono directed me to a psychologist, and she ran a few tests. Okay? I'll be fine, I promise." 

He yawned. "Megumi-dono also gave me a sedative, so I'm really tired. I wanted to say goodnight to you before I went to bed. Anything you want me to do before I go to sleep?" 

She nodded. "Can you sleep here with me?" 

Kenshin blinked, wide-eyed. "uuhmmm.." 

Kaoru interrupted him. "I mean, it's a cold day, and I don't really care about what Yahiko and Sano think... and.. I'm scared..." 

Kenshin smiled at her. "Very well.. Kaoru-koishii.. but, please know that I should really only do it this once. It's.. not proper to sleep in the same room as you when we're not married yet." He kissed her on the cheek, and settled down in the futon next to her. 

She blinked. "Do you always go to sleep with all your clothes on like that?" 

Kenshin smiled and blushed a little. "No.. but since you're doing it, I thought you'd be uncomfortable if..." 

Kaoru responded by undoing her obi, sliding her kimono off, and throwing them both over Kenshin onto the floor. "Better?" She grinned. 

Kenshin blinked, then forced his eyes away. "umm.. W- would you like something to put on for the night? I mean don't you have something you wear for the night?" 

Kaoru smiled. "Ya.. it's there, in the.. ya, there." She pointed. "Don't you have something, too?" 

"Uhmm.. ya.. lemme go get it." Kenshin gave Kaoru her clothing, then reluctantly got out from under the blankets and got up to leave. 

A few minutes later, he returned in his night clothes. "There.. all ready." He smiled and got back on the futon with Kaoru, wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes in content. She stretched her arms out to his stomach, and also closed her eyes. 

They slept together for the entire night. 

End of Chapter 10 


	11. Pregnant!

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 11 

The gentle morning light shone through the window as the sun rose to greet the new day. Still lieing on the futon with Kaoru in his arms, Kenshin slowly, relunctantly opened his eyes to the new light. He smiled. /This is so nice... I wish I could do this every single day.. mmmm.. Kaoru sure feels good../ He ran his hands up to the back of her neck, then gently, timidly kissed her lips. His eyes fluttered shut as the warmth washed over him. "Mmmm.." He smiled again and opened his eyes. /Kaoru.. my sweet kaoru... mmm kami-sama you're beautiful../ He leaned in to kiss her again, but balked when Kaoru's body sleepily shifted and moved. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"Oh Kenshin.. it's you.." She yawned and stretched her arms out, then hugged Kenshin at the waist. "Domo arigatou Kenshin.. I feel much better. Domo for sleeping next to me like I wanted." She smiled at him. 

"D-doitashimashite, Kaoru-koishii." He smiled back. "I.. also enjoyed being able to sleep next to you... however, we.. should refrain from doing this in the future." 

Kaoru looked slightly hurt. "Why not?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide. 

"Ahh-" Kenshin lost his words when he looked into her eyes. /Nnn.. she's so sweet and innocent.. I told her I couldn't do this before, and she didn't look hurt then! But now.. she has to ask me -now-, when I can feel her sweet, gentle body up against mine and remember the taste of her lips../ He gritted his teeth while trying to avoid her gaze. "Nn.. aahhh Kaoru-koishii it's- it's just not proper for me to sleep with you when we are only engaged..." /Did I just say 'sleep with you'? Aw, jeez! And I just had to steal that kiss from her too.. now I'm imagining what her skin tastes like../ His face grew hot as he blushed from his thoughts. /I should really learn to stop that.../ 

Kaoru became confused. "K-kenshin.. you're acting kinda strangely.. are you okay?" /Why is he blushing?/ 

"Uhm.. yes.. yes, Kaoru-koishii. I'm fine." Kenshin smiled. "Well, better go uhmm make breakfast or something.. bye bye." He flashed a smile and quickly kissed her before leaving the room to the kitchen. 

Kaoru giggled. /I wonder if he knows he still has his yukata on?/ 

Kenshin had already started cooking some miso soup when he noticed he still had his yukata on. "err.. oops.." He mumbled to himself. /Ha ha.. I left in such a hurry I forgot to change clothes.. mmm heh heh I wish I could change in front of her.. or even better, just-/ 

Kaoru interupted his thoughts. "You want me to stir the soup while you change, Kenshin?" Kaoru was smiling across the table. Somehow, she had managed to get dressed in the little time after Kenshin had left the room. 

"Uhm.." Caught completly by suprise, Kenshin barely noticed how hot his face was from blushing. "Y- yes, sure thing Kaoru-koishii.. ah- arigatou.." He hurried into his room to change while he scolded himself. /I can't believe I was thinking like that! And when she was in the same room, too.. aw man I hope I didn't say anything out loud.. I really need to learn to control my thoughts../ He walked back into the kitchen. "G- good morning... koishii." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 

/Ahh... this is so perfect.. just like I want to live.. mmmm../ She giggled. 

"Something funny, Kaoru?" 

"Huh? Oh, it- it's nothing.." She blushed, embarrassed. /Kaoru no baka! Stop daydreaming and snap into reality! Sano and Yahiko are probably home.. if they catch us love-birding we'll never live it down!/ "Ano.. umm Kenshin.." She gently pushed him away. "I don't.. I don't think you should do that.. wh- when Yahiko and Sano are.." 

Kenshin nodded. "I understand, Kaoru-dono." He lifted her chin up and kissed her forehead. "I love you.." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

"I love you too, Ken-" 

"Hey, ugly!" Kaoru twitched as Kenshin let his hand slide off her neck. "Where's breakfast?" 

Kaoru glared daggers at him. "It's cooking. Are you blind?!" She gritted her teeth. 

"Ahh-- Kaoru-dono, why don't I finish cooking? Ermm.. you should- you should um rest..." 

"What, is ugly pregnant or something? Why does she need so much rest?" 

SMACK!! 

"OF COURSE I'M NOT PREGNANT, BRAT! FIFTY SWINGS!" 

"What? But I'm not even traini-" 

"NOW!" 

Yahiko sulkily went into the other room, where he carried out her orders. Kaoru turned around and sat down on the floor, grimacing. "Why the heck did he say I was pregnant? I mean, jeez! I don't even LOOK pregnant! I don't act it, either! What do you think, Kenshin? You think I act pregnant?" 

"Ano.. well.." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sessha is not sure.. but.. Kaoru-dono has been a little more aggresive than usual in the past few days.. sessha.. sessha thinks it has something to do with sessha's diary.. um.. sessha is..." 

Kaoru started twitching. /He's calling himself sessha again.. I hate it when he does that.. he KNOWS I hate it when he does that..!/ 

"But sessha thinks that you can be excused for your behavior.. for example, there's the possibility you are experiancing um ermm feminine difficulties... but sessha thinks you're acting just fine.. sessha thinks Yahiko was too harsh on you.." 

/Oh geez. If he calls himself 'sessha' one more time, I'm going to../ 

"But.. sessha doesn't know why Yahiko called Kaoru-dono pregnant.." 

/That's IT!/ 

BONK! 

"KENSHIN! IF YOU SAY 'SESSHA' OR 'KAORU-DONO' ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO-" 

Kaoru was cut off when Kenshin covered her mouth with his hand and forced her halfway to the ground. 

Breathing heavily, Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's eyes. /Amber.. they're amber.. why are they amber?/ Her eyes squeezed shut, and she started to tremble. /They.. they were amber when he was fighting.. fighting Jineh.. but../ "Ken..?" She tried to say, but it came out more like 'mem'. 

Kenshin let his hand slide off her mouth to the back of her neck, where he forced her to look at him. 

"Ken... kenshin..?" Her voice betrayed her, trembling with each letter. 

/She's scared to death of me./ His eyes blinked back to soft violet. "Hai, Kaoru?" 

"I- I-.. you-.. I-" 

"Shhhh Kaoru." He gently placed a finger on her mouth. "I'm sorry I frightened you. Will you forgive me?" 

"Ah.. ah.. ha- hai.. g-gomen.. I shouldn't have yelled-" 

"Shhh..." He smiled at her as he pulled her up to stand. "Are you alright now, Kaoru?" 

"uh huh.. hai.." She smiled back at him. 

"That is good. I am glad... I.. I need to get back to cooking, Kaoru. I'm very sorry to have angered you." 

"Uh huh.. okay.." 

"You should go.. take a bath, or something. Should I prepare one for you?" 

"No.. no thank you.. not yet.. I'm going.. to train Yahiko.." 

"Okay, Kaoru. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." 

Yahiko quickly ducked back into the training hall. /What was THAT all about?! ..Should I ask busu about it? Kenshin looked so.. violent../ 

Kaoru walked into the training hall with Yahiko. "Well, what are you staring at me like that for? Have you done your fifty strokes yet?" 

"Well, no.." /Oh jeez, I hope she doesn't figure out I was spying on her and Kenshin!/ 

"Well, go ahead! I'm waiting!" /Whew./ Yahiko thought as he picked up his shinai and started swinging. 

Back in the kitchen, Kenshin frowned. /What was THAT for? I mean, all she did was yell at me, and hit me in the head.. she didn't deserve such a violent reaction.. usually I just rub my head and say 'Gomen'. Why did I have to handle her body so hard? I know it hurts her..! I mean, jeez! I could feel her shaking! Why did I have to scare her so badly?! I mean, really,/ "What is WRONG with me?!" He yelled out in frusteration. 

"I dunno, Himura-san. Is something wrong with you?" 

"Ah-? oh, it's you, Misao-dono." Kenshin smiled brightly at the young ninja girl. "How are you today?" 

"I'm okay.. look.. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay.. these past few days.." 

"It is no problem, Misao-dono. Would you please start serving breakfast while I get Kaoru-dono and Yahiko?" 

"Um.. yeah sure Himura-san." Misao smiled at Kenshin as he left the room. /Huh.. weird guy./ 

"Kaoru-dono! Yahiko-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Kenshin had to raise his voice over the sounds of fighting, but they immediatly stopped and rushed to the kitchen. The rurouni smiled and followed them. 

As Kaoru, Yahiko, Kenshin and Misao sat at the table eating, a silence fell over them. /Huh, that's odd../ Kenshin thought as he slowly ate the noodles. /Usually Kaoru and Yahiko just pause to get at the table, then start fighting again../ He chuckled. /Sure is funny./ 

"Something funny, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, still somewhat annoyed with Yahiko. 

"Huh? Oh nothing Kaoru-dono. Would you like some more soup?" 

"Yes please, thank you." Kenshin nodded and spooned some more soup into her bowl. She smiled and looked around. "Oh.. there's so much because Sanosuke isn't here. That's why it's so silent here. I wonder where he's gotten off to?" 

Yahiko shrugged. "I dunno, but that way there's more for me." 

Misao giggled slightly watching Yahiko slurp up his soup. /Come to think of it, all of these people are weird. But especially the.. the.. the shrimp in the red gi./ She giggled at the thought of a big but short shrimp in a red gi. 

"Wait.. are you all playing a joke on me or something?" Yahiko looked up suspiciously from his noodles. "You keep laughing and smiling and giggling and stuff." 

"Who's giggling?" Kenshin asked, puzzled. 

"You!" Yahiko pointed at Kenshin. "You're the one that's giggling!" 

"How am I giggling, de gozaru?" 

"Like a girl!" Kaoru burst out in laughter. 

"Hey! That's not nice Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin faked like he was going to cry. "you.." he chuckled slightly. "You hurt sessha's feelings." 

Kaoru doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny? I don't get it." Misao looked around at everyone laughing, chuckling herself. "And why is the shrimp in the red gi acting so hurt?" 

"SHRIMP de gozaru yo?!" Kenshin looked at Misao, faking he was appalled. "Are you referring to me?" Misao nodded, grinning. "That's.." He laughed. "That's so mean! I think I'm.. I'm going to cry!" He started laughing so hard that tears spilled down his face. "See? I'm crying!" Everyone laughed harder. 

Eventually things quieted down, and everyone finished their soup. Kaoru's face was still red from laughing so hard. "Ken.. Kenshin.." 

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin looked up from the water bucket where he was washing dishes and smiled at her. 

"Um.. could you prepare a bath for me now?" 

"Certainly Kaoru-dono." He smiled as he got up and wiped the dishwater off his hands. "Is something wrong, Kaoru-dono?" 

"Well.. I'm kinda worried about Sano.. and, even though we all had a good laugh over breakfast, I- I don't know why you- I mean I- I mean-" She started to fidget nervously. 

"Shh..." Kenshin slid an arm around her waist. He looked around to see if anyone else was around before he softly placed his lips on hers, kissing her. After they broke the kiss he wrapped his other arm around her and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, koishii. I shouldn't have done that to you. I... was really stressed out about the mention of you being pregnant. I guess.. I just flipped out. I will talk to Yahiko about it when I am done washing the dishes. Okay?" 

Kaoru's face was even redder from the kiss. "H.. hai.. anata." She smiled as she snuggled herself in Kenshin's arms. "It's okay.. I'm not mad at you.." 

Kenshin smiled. "I am glad. We should go prepare your bath, ne? After I talk to Yahiko, I will go around and find Sanosuke. Okay?" 

"Okay." She smiled and nodded. "Let's go... um.." 

Kenshin let his arms gently slide off her as he stepped back. "Hai, let's go prepare your bath." He smiled. 

End of Chapter 11   
---- 

Author's Notes: Hahaha.. what a weird chapter. Sorry about taking so long... umm this chapters a bit disjointed because of the breaks and mood changes in between the different parts. Gomen. Kinda odd how Yahiko asked about Kaoru being pregnant, huh? Well don't worry, it'll all be explained next chapter. 


	12. Transition Chapter

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 12 

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open to the light shafting in from the window. He moved a little, only to find Kaoru next to him, sleeping soundly. /Odd, how did this happen?/ He blushed a little, then frowned. /wait, I don't remember anything - again! oh, this is bad! what if-..!/ His thoughts were interrupted when she shifted a little, then opened her eyes. 

"Mmm Kenshin.." She moaned seductively. "Last night was wonderful." 

"Ah- oro?! What?!" 

"What, -don't you remember-? We made love."\\ 

"AHH!" Kenshin shot bolt up. "Ah- wait. *gasp pant* A dream? ... haha. Hahaha... hahahahaha.." He laughed nervously, then stopped suddenly. /Wait, I dreamed about that kind of thing again? What am I, a pervert?/ 

/flashback/-don't you remember-?\ 

"oh, right.." He sighed. "Nn.. I need to go apologize to Kaoru for hurting her yesterday." Kenshin got up to find he was already dressed. /What? Did I nap in the middle of the day?/ 

He looked outside. Sure enough, the sun was high in the sky, just starting to come down. "Aaah... I slept in the middle of the day! What's up with that?" 

He walked over and slid open the shoji. "Kaoru?" He called, walking toward the kitchen. "Kaoru, are you in here? hmm, guess not." He walked outside. "Kao- oh, there you are Kaoru! Why is Megumi-dono here?" 

Megumi smiled. "We are talking about you. Come, sit down." 

"Hai.. hai. Good afternoon Megumi-dono." 

Megumi nodded, still smiling. "Good afternoon Ken-san. Did you sleep well?" 

"Hai, but is there a reason I was taking a nap in the middle of the day? that's not like me at all." 

Kaoru nodded. "I convinced you to go to bed. You don't remember though, do you?" She pouted a little when he nodded his head sadly. 

"Hai.. gomen nasai Kaoru-" 

"Don't be sorry, Ken-san." Megumi interrupted. "I talked with my psychiatrist friend today. She said your amnesia problem is definately psychological." 

"Really.. hmph.." Kenshin frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Hai. Kaoru was talking to me about your past life." 

"Ahm.. hai." 

"Have you lost any memories about that?" 

"No.. no I haven't." 

"That's what I was afraid of." She frowned. 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"I.. think it's your memories of the past that are destroying your future." 

"W-what?" Kenshin's eyes widened, shocked. 

"Well, if you dwell on the past a lot, the memories may interfere with your current, happier memories." 

"But- but I don't dwell at all! I don't-" 

"Just relax." Megumi interrupted. /Don't overwhelm him.. leave./ "We'll stop talking about it for now. I'll come and visit you guys soon." Kaoru nodded and said goodbye. 

The gate closed shut. 

"n-nani..." Kenshin shivered slightly. Kaoru walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Kenshin, I realize you are stressed out about losing your memories. But please try to relax a little, okay? You're shaking." 

"H-hai.. hai.. of course Kaoru-dono." 

SMACK! 

"Baka! Why do you keep calling me that!" 

"Oro! Gomen nasai! Force of habit, see.." Kenshin rubbed his cheek. "Ah! That reminds me! I uhm.. I wanted to apologize for.. handling you roughly before. It was completely uncalled for, and-" 

"Don't worry about it, Kenshin.. I understand." She kissed him, causing him to blush slightly. 

"Ahm.. Kaoru.. did I ask Yahiko about you? Did I try to find Sano?" 

"No, no.. not yet. After you helped me prepare the bath, you kissed me.." she blushed and smiled slightly, remembering how nervous he was before. "and then I convinced you to get some sleep, cause you were acting a little fidgety. So why don't you go ask Yahiko now?" 

"h-hai.. but.. can you please come with me? I want to tell him about.. about.." he blushed. "our marriage." 

"HAI! I would love to Kenshin!" She grinned and hugged him tightly. 

"Mm.." He smiled. "Ah- Kaoru.." 

"Hai Kenshin?" 

"I don't... don't want to keep any more secrets from you.. so I need to tell you about the dream I just had." 

"Hai.. I'm all ears, anata." 

End of Chapter 12   
---- 

Author's Notes: It's a little short, but it's something, ne? Written in one sitting. Now I go to bed. 


	13. In Search of Sano

//Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, blah blah blah. Get over it!// 

Chapter 13 

"Yahiko?" 

"Hai Kenshin?" 

"Kaoru and I.." He blushed. "want to talk to you about something. Come." 

Yahiko walked into the his room to find Kenshin sitting down at his kotatsu, with Kaoru sitting next to him. "Sit down, Yahiko-kun." He smiled warmly. 

Yahiko sat down. "Yeah, what?" 

"Well, earlier this morning.." Yahiko gulped. Kenshin continued. "You suggested that Kaoru may be... preg.. n a n t... w- we- we want to know why you would think something like that, and wh- why you would suggest it. It upseted Kaoru and I very much." 

"Well- well yesterday Sano was telling me about girls and how they acted when they got pregnant and he said they got angrier than usual, and busu- I mean Kaoru-san has been acting really strange lately, and angrier than usual, so- so I thought-" 

"You may stop there." Kenshin smiled slightly. "Catch your breath. That's all we wanted to know.. we were just.. just curious." 

"Oh really? So, can I go now?" 

"No. We have something to tell you." 

Yahiko nodded. "Okay.. what?" 

Kenshin closed his eyes. "This is a little hard for me to say.. ahm.. Kaoru-" 

"Shh Kenshin. Go on.. tell him." 

"Hai.. hai Kaoru." He squeezed her hand. "Yahiko.. Kaoru and I.. are getting.. ge- getting... m- ma-.. mar... m a r r i e d..." 

"NANI?! You're marrying Kaoru!?" 

"Ha.. hai. Hai. I love her very much, and-" 

"Really? Wow! No way! I gotta tell -everyone-! This is great! You guys are finally tying the knot!" Yahiko rushed out of the room. 

"W- what? Hey, wait..!" Kenshin sighed. 

"It's okay Kenshin... uhm.. Kenshin?" 

"Hai koishii?" 

"Why.. why was it so hard for you to say that we're getting married? You're still.. still shaking.. I thought you really wanted this.." 

"Ah! No no don't cry Kaoru koishii shh.." He placed his arms about her. "Don't cry.. don't cry.. I -do- want this. I want this more.. more than anything else in the world. It's just that.. I've.." He gulped. "I've never been m a r r i e d.. t- to a woman before.. I'm just really nervous is all, darling. Sh, come here.." He took her in his arms. "See? I love you.. love you so much... I'm just so worried.. worried that.. I might forget something.." 

Kaoru smiled. "Well, don't worry anata. I will be with you... no matter what." She kissed him on the forehead. "I love you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay.. so now that we all -officially- know Kenshin and Kaoru are getting married, why don't we try to find Sanosuke, hmm?" 

"Hai! Let's go! Comon Kaoru, Kenshin! Let's go find Sano!" 

"Aah.. Hai.. hai Yahiko-kun.. Megumi-dono, will you stay here and keep watch over the dojo?" 

"Certainly Ken-san. I will be waiting for you to get back." 

"Yay! Come on, slowpokes!" 

"Coming, coming Yahiko-kun. Sayonara Megumi-dono!" 

"Ja ne Ken-san! I'm sure you will come back soon. That big rooster head can't be that hard to find." 

"Sayonara!" 

"Sayonara!" 

"Ja ne, minna-san!" 

So Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Misao walked out of the dojo gates. 

"K- kenshin-san?" 

"Hai Misao-dono?" 

"How are we going to find Sanosuke?" 

"I'm not sure Misao-dono. Let's check his house first, de gozaru." 

"Hai, let's!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well, here we are de gozaru." 

"Well, let's go inside, ne?" 

"Hai koishii.. is it open Yahiko?" 

"No.. no. Gimme a minute to pick the lock." 

Misao turned to Kenshin. "Yahiko can pick locks?" She whispered. 

"Hai.. Yahiko used to be a thief. Please don't be too suprised.. I'm not sure how he would react." 

"Hai.. hai. Okay Kenshin-san." 

"Okay, done! Come on guys!" 

The party stepped inside Sanosuke's house. 

"Well, no one here, that's for sure. Let's look around and see if there are any clues to where he might be." 

Kaoru closed the door. "Hey, guys?" 

"What is it koishii?" 

"The door-" 

By that time everyone had seen the note tacked on the door with a sword. Kenshin took the sword out and caught the note as it fell to the ground. He handed the sword to Yahiko. 

"What kind of sword is this?" 

"Lemme see." Misao yanked it out of his hand. "Hm.. it looks like.. a kodachi!" 

"Is something wrong Misao-san?" Kaoru turned around. 

"No.. no. It's nothing." She smiled. 

"Ahm.. Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko?" 

"Hai Kenshin?" They spoke in unison. 

"Um.. we seem to need to go to Kyoto." 

"Wha- what?! Gimme that." 

"Yahiko, don't snatch things from Kenshin like that!" 

"What? Misao did it." 

"well.. she's an adult. /i think./ She can make her decisions. Taking things from people is rude." 

"Yeah, whatever! Just shush and lemme read, will ya?" Ahem. "Dear Battousai..." 

//We've taken your arrogant fist fighting tough-guy friend. Come to Kyoto immediatly. 

Sincerely,   
Your successor.// 

Kenshin groaned. 

"What? What is it Kenshin?" 

"It's.. nothing. Let's go the Kyoto, okay?" 

"Okay." 

End of Chapter 13 ---- 

Author's Notes: Pretty quick, huh? ^_^ Hope you all like this change in writing style. I'm sorry the hiati are interrupting the style and quality of the fanfic. ^^;;;; I should be more consistent. 


End file.
